


Corpus Disease and Dead Generals.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Nerevar watches over her, finally showing himself to her.





	Corpus Disease and Dead Generals.

Nerevar was sitting on a chair, though no one could see him, and watched over the young girl as the infection slowly began to retreat on her body. The long-dead Chimer General had guided her to Tel Fyr, the infection having spread much quicker than he had liked, and though at first she had panicked when he had revealed himself to her, she had no choice but to follow his lead. He was positive that the girl will save his beloved Morrowind, but he didn’t want to just sit by and let her become yet another failed Incarnate, Azura be damned. She was young, she didn’t understand how to wield a sword, but she was adequate enough with a bow and that was satisfying enough.

 

Nereval had fallen victim to the Corpus disease, just as she had feared she would, while battling one of Dagoth Ur minions. The ancient wizard, Divayth, had kindly taken her in even though she struggled to speak because of the sores that had spread across her face, though not after he had taken the dwemer artifact off of her.

 

Nerevar had spent most of his energy protecting the woman from the other inmates, the feral ones who lunged for her while they made their way to the bowels. Once there, he allowed her to rest near the last Dwarf, and there he waited. The rhythm of a drum beat had kept him sane, he counted each strike and often tapped his foot along to the beat, while beside him the girl groaned as the puss leaked from the sores on her face. One of the daughters had come down after a few days, and allowed a liquid to pass through and down Nerevals throat. They waited several hours to see any changes, for better or for worse, and after they had began to lose hope they noticed a sore had closed up on her hand. Then after it was apparent the potion was working, many more sores closing up her arm, she was lifted back upstairs, to a bed she could lay comfortably on.

 

So now he simply sat and waited, sometimes he would pace the room slowly and count the number of spores that lined each wall of the mushroom tower, othertimes he would watch the old wizard work, the smells of herbs he had long forgotten coming back to him. Or sometimes he would stand outside the door to the Corprusarium, wondering if he could speak to the last living dwarf. It was a mystery as to how the dwarf, Yagrum Bagarn, had survived yet the rest of his race had disappeared to the unknown. How lonely that must be, to be the last living dwarf and not knowing where your people disappeared to.

 

Then he would return to his seat and he would watch her while she dreamed. If she stirred too much he would place a hand over her forehead and murmur a Chimer lullaby he had remember hearing, settling her back into a deep sleep.

 

The young girl groan and shifted, Nerevar glanced at her. __She will recover.__ He thought to himself, __She is the one.__

__


End file.
